


The pain

by Novo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Poetry, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novo/pseuds/Novo





	

It hurts  
My nails drag through my skin  
They try to claw it off  
But still it stays 

It hurts  
It hurts so much  
A pain deep inside  
That I try to claw out 

Silent tears and broken smiles  
A broken mask hiding it deeper  
I'm fine  
I'm fine  
Just make the pain go away


End file.
